


Contact

by SayNevermore



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Tom aurait aimé savoir danser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeet voilà pour les curieux, mon secret santa pour @riscki sur tumblr! :D  
> C'est très court je sais même pas quoi dire dessus, j'avais prévu autre chose et puis ensuite j'ai entendu Space Song de Beach House et il fallait que j'écrive ça.  
> Enjoy. <3

Tom aurait aimé apprendre à danser.

Quand il était plus jeune, comme il était plutôt grand et élancé il lui avait conseillé de faire du basket, comme à tous les garçons un peu grands, mais l’idée de se retrouver dans une grande salle avec d’autres gamins trop grands, contre d’autres gamins trop grands… ça lui collait encore des frissons s’il y pensait pendant trop longtemps. 

Danser, par contre. Il aurait bien aimé savoir danser.   
Vraiment danser, s’entend.   
Il avait adoré Billy Elliot.

L’appartement de Mitch était définitivement trop petit pour deux personnes – ils avaient cherché quelque-chose depuis des mois, un peu partout en ville, mais aucun d’eux n’avait envie de déménager trop loin et cela rendait les recherches plutôt difficiles, et puis Mitch avait eu la promotion de son livre à faire, et la boîte avait eu tellement de commandes ces derniers temps, et puis il y avait eu le mariage de Chris et Roxane qui avait occupé tous les esprits, enfin, ils n’avaient pas bougé. Le canapé convertible restait ouvert sur la position lit. Certains meubles avaient été déplacés dans la chambre qu’ils n’utilisaient pas pour donner un peu d’air au salon. Il fallait quand même avoir l’habitude pour se déplacer dans le noir, mais ça leur allait. La seule chose, c’était que Tom n’avait pas vraiment de place pour danser, quelque-part entre la table basse, où l’ordinateur portable servait de radio, et le bord de leur nouveau lit avec ses draps défaits. 

C’était dommage, parce que dans les moments de stress comme celui-là, il avait presque besoin de danser ; même si pour lui cela ne s’apparentait qu’à bouger lentement les bras en rythme avec ses hanches, et faire de son mieux pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur ses membres en mouvement et rien d’autre que cela, il limitait son champ de perception à sa seule existence. Quelle agréable sensation, de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de rien d’autre que de lui-même. Mitch allait revenir avec les sacs de courses en fin d’après-midi, ils rangeraient tous les deux et Mitch essaierait sûrement de le menacer avec les condiments, ou le pousserait doucement d'un coup d'épaule pour accéder au frigo, ça les ferait rire, les choses étaient simples avec Mitch, Tom n’avait pas besoin de surveiller sans cesse où il était ni comment il se tenait. Il était comme ça, Mitch, il avait sa façon très particulière de s’imposer dans l’espace personnel de tout le monde, avec ses mains sur l’épaule, ses petites tapes amicales, ses embrassades enthousiastes… ils l’avaient toujours fait, tous les deux, ils avaient toujours traîné dans l’orbite l’un de l’autre. C’était impossible d’y échapper. C’était Mitch. Il parlait fort, il bougeait fort, il faisait tout avec cette sorte d’intensité venue de l’intérieur. C’aurait pu être gênant très vite. Ça l’avait été, parfois. Mais tant que c’était lui, finalement, ça ne dérangeait pas Tom. En fait, c’avait toujours été facile pour ce dernier d’être avec son meilleur ami, il pouvait se glisser dans l’ombre de son incroyable présence et y rester caché, il pouvait se laisser entraîner dans le sillage de son incroyable énergie et ne pas avoir à décider de quoi que ce soit, et puis il pouvait se laisser toucher sans avoir l’impression que tout à coup son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il redécouvrait, à présent, cette sensation. Depuis qu’il habitait ici, il se rappelait qu’il aimait danser. 

N’empêche, il aurait aimé avoir appris quand il était plus jeune.

D’habitude, Mitch entrait toujours en faisant du bruit, parce que c’était Mitch. La musique n’était pas si forte dans l’appartement ; Tom profitait souvent du fait d’être seul mais n’osait toujours pas monter le son trop fort malgré tout, il restait en lui cette crainte de déranger quelque-chose ou quelqu’un. Il devait être trop concentré, ou trop ailleurs. Les deux mains qui se posèrent sur sa taille le prirent par surprise et il fut tellement surpris qu’il tomba sur le canapé, dans un mouvement désespéré pour s’échapper.   
Le rire de Mitch résonna au creux de sa poitrine. Il était beaucoup plus doux que celui que Tom lui connaissait. Il avait quelque-chose de rassurant. 

—Non mais je voulais pas te faire peur mec, pardon…

Mitch souriait. Tom remarqua les sacs de course posés à l’entrée de la pièce, sa veste et son écharpe abandonnées sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche, ses mains levées devant lui comme un enfant essayant de prouver son innocence. Tom fit un effort pour se redresser, à défaut de se relever.

—Je savais pas que tu savais danser, dit Mitch.  
Tom lâcha un ricanement.  
—Je sais pas danser.   
—Si, ce que tu faisais, c’était cool. T’as pris des cours ?  
—J’ai pas appris. C’est juste un truc que je fais parfois, comme ça. On va pas en faire une histoire.  
—Ouais mais t’as jamais dansé avec moi par exemple.   
—On a dansé ensemble au mariage de Chris et Roxanne.  
—Pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il savait, évidemment. Il avait lu les livres de son ami – petit-ami, le terme lui paraissait toujours étrange pour les décrire tous les deux – et l’avait écouté pendant des heures et parfois s’était juste allongé près de lui pendant que Mitch réfléchissait intensément et il avait eu l’impression que ce dernier était en train de lui expliquer quelque-chose, et Mitch appelait ça « intrication » et lui, il appelait ça être amoureux. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. C’était pareil ; ils se regardaient et ils souriaient et ils n’avaient besoin de rien de plus. 

Sans parler, Tom se remit sur ses pieds et s’extirpa de l’espace restreint dans lequel il se trouvait. Il tendit une main vers Mitch. Sans parler, celui-ci la saisit et entraîna doucement Tom vers l’entrée, où ils avaient un peu plus de place. La musique s’était arrêtée et aucun d’entre eux ne s’était occupé de la relancer mais ce n’était pas grave. Leurs pas, de toute façon, ne suivaient aucun rythme particulier, seulement celui qu’ils s’imposaient.

Tom sourit à son amant.  
—Je savais pas que tu savais danser.  
—Eh, faut bien que je garde des trucs en réserve pour te surprendre.

La main de Mitch reposait sans forcer sur sa hanche et l’autre serrait doucement ses doigts, et Mitch souriait, Mitch le laissait mener la danse. Et c’était agréable de pouvoir se laisser toucher sans avoir l’impression de perdre le contrôle.


End file.
